Sailor Moon Evolution
by JTD2000
Summary: It's been a year since the defeat of Galaxia. The senshi are now older, but now an evil demon called Zephatis has been revived by his main nemesis, Queen Beryl. Together they are determined to defeat the senshi. Can the senshi overcome their new powers an


Juuban High School. It was a cold day, the wind blowing softly. A girl, about 17, was sitting on a frost-covered bench, in front of the building. She had long shining gold hair. She shivered, despite the green coat she had on. She tried to warm her legs with a brown blanket, as the only cover she had on was a brown skirt, part of her uniform. She shivered once more. A knife's blade flashed, and a second later she fell to the ground, the knife lodged into her brain. Blood flowed, her hair became a dark reddish color, and a puddle of her blood began to form. A small stream of blood flowed towards a dark figure.  
  
  
  
"Only blood can give me strength." And the blood disappeared, along with the dark figure.  
  
  
  
Usagi was at her home, studying, or at least trying to.  
  
  
  
"Damn! This is so hard!" She cried, and fell backwards off her chair, screaming. A black cat, Luna, sighed.  
  
  
  
"Usagi." The cat said. Usagi lay sprawled on the floor as her mother walked in. She sighed heavily.  
  
  
  
"Usagi, you should be studying. Honestly, you're lucky just to be in the 11th grade." She sighed again and walked out. Usagi grew irritated.  
  
  
  
"What kind of senshi needs studying anyway? Hmph." She got up and lay down on her bed. Luna walked over to her.  
  
  
  
"Usagi, you havenlt had to use your senshi powers for along time now. Honestly, you're just making more excuses for yourself." Usagi just closed her eyes and fell asleep. Luna grew angry.  
  
  
  
"How useless she is when she's not a senshi." She muttered angrily.  
  
  
  
Later that night Usagi was watching television, flipping through the channels. Luna was sleeping next to her on the bed.  
  
  
  
"Gah! Nothing on." She said, and dropped the remote as the news was on. "Aw, dammit." She said and reached over to pick up the remote. A female reporter with short brown hair was speaking.  
  
  
  
"And earlier today a young girl, Shimato Hiko was murdered. Her body was found at Juuban High School." The reporter paused for a moment and Usagi suddenly became interested.  
  
  
  
"A knife was found stuck in her head, but no sign of blood. Some believe it may have been suicide, but her parents- " Usagi turned off the television.  
  
  
  
"We'll probably have an assembly tomorrow." She said. "Hiko.she's in my grade." And Usagi fell asleep.  
  
  
  
The next day Usagi walked to school with a large pink jacket on. It soon began snowing, and the wind began to pick up.  
  
"Strange.there wasn't supposed to be snow today." Usagi said, and pulled up her hood, and spotted Makoto.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mako!" Usagi yelled. Mako looked at her and waved with a grim face. Usagi ran over to her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Usagi." Mako said.  
  
  
  
"Mako! Did you hear about Hiko?" Usagi asked. Mako nodded, and looked back at the school.  
  
  
  
"I went to Rei's after.she said she had sensed a youma earlier that day too." And she turned back to Usagi. "Minako and Ami are trying to find out what exactly happened.but I don't think they'll get much." She said. Usagi looked surprised.  
  
  
  
"Youma? Like the one's Queen Beryl used." She said.  
  
  
  
Rei was walking around her home, getting ready for school. She sat down in front of the fire. "The youma.it's returned." She said sadly. She began to look determined. "I must stop it."  
  
  
  
It turned out there was an assembly that day. As Usagi walked in she spotted the other senshi. About 10 minutes later everyone was settled down. As the principal began speaking Usagi began thinking if it was a youma.  
  
  
  
"Maybe.it's time again." She said and then a girl in the front row fell to the ground. Many students got up, and some started crying and screaming, running from the room. Ami started running, but Mako grabbed her.  
  
  
  
"Don't you fucking dare! It's the youma!" Ami started crying.  
  
  
  
"But, it was." She looked at the body and turned away. Minako looked out of the room.  
  
  
  
"It seems everyone ran away." She said, and looked back in. Usagi and Mako were nervously inspecting the body while Ami stood back.  
  
  
  
"But there's no blood!" Usagi yelled, seeing the knife clearly going through the girl's heart, but no blood anywhere. Mako grew angry.  
  
  
  
"What the hell's happening?" She yelled.  
  
  
  
"It's a youma" A voice yelled. The girls looked and saw Sailor Mars.  
  
  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled. Sailor Mars looked at them.  
  
  
  
"He must be stealing their blood for power. I noticed it at my home, and came here." She looked at the dead girl's body. "But I was too late." She clenched her fist. Minako looked out a window and saw everyone was running home. The teachers were driving away quickly.  
  
  
  
"It's weird." Minako said. "Almost haunting, nobody cares about anything, they're just running home as fast as they can." Usagi nodded.  
  
  
  
"We need to find out who did this." Minako said. Artemis and Luna came running in, and looked relieved.  
  
  
  
"You're all safe!"  
  
  
  
"We need a plan." Mars said. She began concentrating, and cursed. "Nothing! The youma's gone!" Artemis and Luna looked at the girls.  
  
  
  
"We may have an idea of who is doing this!" Luna yelled. That caught the girls' attention.  
  
  
  
"It might be Zephatis, a dangerous youma. But it's almost impossible he's here, because he died millions of years ago! He must have been revived." Artemis said.  
  
  
  
"Is there any way to locate him?" Minako asked. Artemis grimly shook his head.  
  
  
  
"At this point he has already stolen the energy and is now very powerful." He said.  
  
  
  
"Shit! And Mamoru moved away 4 months ago." Usagi said angrily. Luna's eyes filled with tears.  
  
  
  
"You'll have to fight by yourselves this time." She said sadly. Sailor Mars transformed back to Rei.  
  
  
  
A dark palace, with smooth black floors. Home of Zephatis. Zephatis was drinking a glass full of blood. He finished the drink, and wiped his mouth with his hand.  
  
  
  
"Finally I've been revived.and by my own rival too." He looked over at Queen Beryl, smiling.  
  
  
  
"You bastard. The only reason I revived you was because you have the immense power to destroy the senshi. Anyway, it was one of your agents that brought me back to life, so I had to repay the debt." She looked over at a glass jar angrily. "So this is your next project.powered by blood itself.along with our four soldiers we carefully chose we're invincible." 


End file.
